133305-unable-to-get-in-to-the-pve-servers-try-the-pvp-ones
Content ---- ---- I just want to see the servers thrive again. I remember WPvP in the early months of WildStar and had a blast. I know some people are afraid of ganking, but I honestly feel it happens much less than people think. Since you can queue up for most dungeons/arenas, you don't have to really worry about being constantly attacked unless you're seeking it. | |} ---- ---- Its because of ganking ppl dont go to pvp servers , they dont want to be an entertainment for some fool with lots of time to waste When ppl complain about ganking they get the response"Pvp happened in a pvp server go reroll pve" Yeah sorry but i dont think you are going to convince any of them to transfer XD | |} ---- And honestly, that's why PvE servers exist! My fear is that so many people are coming back and only heard, "PvP server is dead, everyone is on the PvE servers!" so naturally everyone is going to want to just roll a character there not realizing why it happened or that the PvP server can easily fill up and maintain a strong population. So, hopefully people are rolling on the servers for the right reasons. Don't roll on the PvE server just because you think it's the most populated. If everyone does that, of course the PvE server will continue to be the highest. | |} ---- ---- This really doesn't happen as much as you'd think. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this! I know that a lot of people are only rolling on the PvE server because they've been told to or they've been told that the PvP server is dead. This only creates a positive feedback loop in which more and more people continue to do this. If you like to PvP, roll on the PvP servers. It's that simple. Prior polls showed that 40% of the sample size were planning to do this. Come join us for some fun! | |} ---- ---- ---- Imagine all the little rat-faced scub buckets you can blast away! On a PvE server you'd just have to look at them and be forced to accept their smugness. | |} ---- What PvE are you talking about? Dungeons/Raids are instanced. If you mean while leveling/running around in the world, what else is there to really do out in the world? PvP servers give people something to do outside of Instanced content. It's player driven and can lead to some really fun circumstances! | |} ---- ---- You must have some bad luck, as I've never had that happen to me in any game ever. Also, low level zones are safe havens and don't have world PvP active. Finally, the leveling population on Warhound dwarfs the higher level one. Most people are leveling so you won't get a squad of high level players ganking. | |} ---- ---- Why? Why would you just make up such a lie? This NEVER happened. I played WildStar at launch. Sure, ganking occurs, and some people are going to roam around in groups, but there was never blockades of people preventing others from questing/leaving zones. People like you are the reason the server even struggles. You spread false propaganda for no reason. PvP servers didn't die because of your fake scenario, they died because Carbine only offered transfers from the PvP servers to the PvE servers. Over time this just created a positive feedback loop and emptied the server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nah man, I'm on NA.. and I am position 2861 with 1 hour, 28m wait.. blah! | |} ---- Remember, this is primetime for EU players. Most NA players are still at work/school. | |} ---- ---- When I was last on, I had zero lag. I can't say what it's like at the moment, so take that for what it is. @xRaymanx - Looking forward to seeing you on Warhound! | |} ---- This ^^ "There are huge faction imbalances on the PvP server" This is a product of newer players getting ganked. As such, this also on of the causes for players previous to the F2P change to switch to the PvE server as no one was willing to deal with the imbalances or ganking. Which is why I find the statement "Pvp happened in a pvp server go reroll pve" hilarious. That statement is one of the reasons people are complaining about the massive PvE server que times as the population is huge compared to the PvP server. I don't mind getting ganked every now and then, I hate being camped by a baddie whose only skill is killing lowbies. Edited September 29, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- None of this is true. At all. Funnily enough, the PvP server has the more balanced faction population, sitting at an almost even 50/50 split. What's your response to that? http://strawpoll.me/5610160/r The reason t he PvE population is huge has NOTHING to do with people not liking PvP. I don't plan to repeat myself for a third time, but read further up in this thread (because I know you didn't read every post before hitting Reply) and you'll see why the PvP server died. | |} ---- I can confirm this guys! And the queue was less than a minute. Warhound is practically lagless. Also a healthy population. Very VERY slight lag spikes, nothing major at all though. | |} ---- Your response to and criticism is "it's not true!" with no facts or anything to back you up. Look, people who don't like pvp and roll on a pvp server will have elitists that backhand them when they just slightly mention ganking. Yes, in the back there were blockades on MANY servers not letting people quest. The main reason a lot of people went to the pve side w/ the free trans was for this very reason - so pvp died because of elitists. Edited September 29, 2015 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- Sure, keep telling yourself that. Edited September 29, 2015 by Pragmatix | |} ---- My answer would be that not everyone playing has voted on the server, and the imbalances exile vs dom was well before the F2P model started. You can try to argue the point but the poll does not show faction or server balance. The poll is imblanced to begin with as it would have been more effective it the EU/NA servers were listed seperately. Pfft 862 votes and that for some reason equals balance to you. | |} ---- Funny how I actually provide statistics for my claims and you just have anecdotes. Yet I'm the asshat? You have no idea what you're talking about. All you're doing is going from topic to topic and complaining. It's clear that taking 5 minutes to read your posts shows that you're going to only play the game for awhile before quitting. Please, quit now. Spare us the time. Assuming it's true, I'm sorry you had ONE blockade happen to you. Even if it DID happen, that doesn't make it the norm. People don't like PvP servers because we enjoy ganking lowbies. That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. I like knowing that at any moment someone could jump me and that I need to defend myself. There's no rush like taking down an opponent who got he jump on you. But go ahead, generalize every PvP player because you're butt hurt and had a bad experience. All you've done is throw about anecdotes and generalizations. You've provided nothing in terms of evidence or support for any of your claims and your posts drip with an inflated ego. Get over yourself and stop wasting our time. | |} ---- ---- That's weird. I was on it earlier and it was brimming with players. Duels occurring all over the place. The sever even has a queue. | |} ---- You sound like you are personally being attacked, however you are not. No one stated that every person that plays on a PvP server is an arsehat. However things that were mention do and have happened which causes people to get frustrated with PvP servers. Dont get me wrong I play on PvP servers for the thrill of staying on my toes, but staying on my toes is pointless when you do happen to be dealing with an arsehat ganker/camper. Also i already stated your statistics are no where near creditable unless the poll was built correctly and everyone playing votes. | |} ---- A GM edited his response. He originally *did* personally attack me but he post was edited due to language and content. | |} ---- ---- If it's any consolation, most of the population on the PvP servers are new leveling toons. Like, the leveling population dwarfs the higher-level population due to past circumstances with transfers. Just a heads up! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Ok excluding that person then, you still never tried to dispute the issue with your statistics or that fact you tried calling out what i said as false which it is not. The statement "PvP servers are imbalance" is a complaint you can find all over the pvp server threads. I get you wanna repopulate pvp servers but to call peoples experiences in game as false information is no better than the person having to be edited for attacking you. Can you provide actual proof there has never been gankings, blockades, or imbalances in faction population. Not a poll, actual proof, preferably data from carbine or ncsoft. You don't to get to call me a liar and walk away.... sry | |} ---- ---- EU server? I'm on EU | |} ---- ---- ---- No. | |} ---- See, you're a great example of what people have done to deter new players in rolling on the PvP Realm. Flesh: you are correct that before F2P hit, the PVP server was fairly empty. This was due to a flawed transfer system that ONLY let people transfer off of the PvP realm. When the game started to decline, people wanted to start grouping up together, and the population couldn't take the hit of being split. Since you can technically PvP on the PvE realm, people went there. In the process, no one could EVER go back to the PvP realm until it was too late. Now, with F2P live, the PvP realm seems to be thriving again. It has a queue and I saw tons of players in the starting zones and capital. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Maybe, but that's why I took all my chars out of PvP the first time. If can't level an alt (opposite faction) without getting ganked by level 50 as low as early Whitevale, then the server doesn't deserve any of my chars, even the cap ones. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, no! I'm sorry man, I wasn't implying that YOU are part of the problem or did anything wrong. I was saying that you're a good example of what OTHER people have done. Because people have complained so much about the PvP servers and have called them "dead", you have this horrible view of what it's actually like. Really sorry for that! | |} ---- I am sorry if I gave the impression that I wanted to deter people from joining the pvp server. I actually want people to roll on pvp servers to make it a thriving one. :) | |} ---- Aha I missunderstood then! :) Well, all good mate! Let us hope that we can all make a thriving pvp server! | |} ---- no offense but you can say this till youre blue in the face (unless your skin color is blue then... idk) but it still HAPPENS and thats what some/most people want to avoid. i played pvp in other games and yes ganking varies from game to game, but with this game being out for over a year the threat of running into high level players is much greater than before. like some one stated they dont want to be a high levels entertainment. | |} ---- I went 1-50 solo at launch and NEVER got blockaded at all. | |} ---- I never said it doesn't happen. I said it doesn't happen as much as people claim. And Warhound won't have hundreds and thousands of max level players running around. Because most people were playing on the PvE server due to population issues, Warhound is predominately filled with leveling players. It's the best time to start leveling on a PvP server, actually. | |} ---- You've also got high levels willing to help kill problematic players. See this guy? Killed him last night in algoroc killing lowbies and stuck around for a good 30 mintues after, making sure people weren't having problems. Counter PKing is both satisfying and not something the PvE server can offer you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----